Uniform Patches
A scout's uniform shirt will end up being covered with patches by the time he graduates from Paoli 1. These patches tell the story of the boy's career in scouting and his accomplishments. Patches should be kept up-to-date and worn in their proper place. Some of Paoli 1's uniform patches, like the shirt itself, harken back to an older age of scouting. If what you're looking for is not here then please search this article. Left Breast Pocket Rank A scout's rank is prominently displayed on this pocket, one of the least cluttered areas of the uniform. The patch of should be directly centered on the pocket. Arrow of Light Scouts who are former Cub Scouts will wear this patch directly below the pocket and centered with the rank patch. It depicts a golden arrow with the sun rising over top of it. The patch's field is tan and the border is royal blue. Right Breast Pocket Horseshoe Ring Scouts who have attended summer camp at Horseshoe will receive a larger circular patch to center on their uniform pocket and will receive extra segments to put around this patch for various programs at camp. Over time these segments will form a ring (or multiple rings). More information on the Horseshoe patches can be found here. OA Lodge Patch Scouts who have been inducted into the Order of the Arrow wear a broad downward arrow patch on the flap of this pocket. It marks their membership in the OA, indicates their lodge, and also their membership level within the organization. While the sash is a more visible indicator of membership, it is not always worn. Thus this lodge patch is a permanent indicator for the organization. Paoli 1 is a member of Lodge Octoraro 22. Our OA Patch depicts a bird over a scenic depiction of the Horseshoe Bend where our lodge is headquartered. Below the bird is a horseshoe and an arrow. "Octoraro 22" is written in red letters in the upper left of the patch. The border of the patch will be white, red, or purple depending on the membership level of the wearer. BSA Stitching Directly above the pocket flag is a rectangular section with the words "Boy Scouts of America" stitched in red across it. All uniform shirts come standard with this stitching and it is never changed. Left Shoulder Paoli 1 Arch At the top of the shoulder, arching as the sleeve meets the body of the shirt, is a red patch with a white border and lettering that reads "PAOLI 1" to clearly indicate membership in the Troop. This is the old style which has been replaced in most troops by the use of a large decorative council patch. Paoli 1 does not wear a council patch. Troop Logo Further down the sleeve is the iconic Paoli 1 logo. A square box bearing the distinctive "1" of the Troop. This patch has a golden border, red field, and white. The font, golden border, and square design set it apart from the standardized numbering of other troops. Anniversary Patch Below the arch and directly above the Troop Logo is a small rectangular patch that indicates the decade of scouting. Most shirts have a 100 patch but many still have 90s or even 80s. The older patches are light tan with green numbers but the 100th patch is purple with yellow. Position of Rank Patch Scouts with positions of responsibility (APL and up) will wear a patch below the Troop Logo to indicate that position. The shape, style, and colors of the patch vary by position. A full list and description of these patches can be found here. Right Shoulder American Flag All scouts proudly wear this nation's flag on their arm as scouts, emergency personnel, and soldiers have done for decades. Patrol Patch 2012-03-24_18-39-19_482.jpg|Wolf 2012-03-24_18-38-33_178.jpg|Lion 2012-03-24_18-39-04_382.jpg|Eagle 2012-03-24_18-39-53_206.jpg|Color 2012-03-24_18-39-29_716.jpg|Fox Below the flag, each scout will wear the roundel insignia patch of his specific patrol. Staff will continue to wear the patch of the patrol they were in last as will adult leaders who were once scouts in the Troop. With the exception of Color Patrol's red, white, and blue bulls-eye, all other patrols follow a standardized design with the black animal and black border over a red patch. This again follows the traditional style and is in contrast with the more modern tan patrol patches with colored images of many other troops. 100th Birthday Commemorative Patch Those who were members of the Troop for the 100th Birthday wear a large circular patch on their uniform below the patrol patch. The patch itself is made of the Paoli 1 colors along with a large amount of black. It depicts Scouting's Fleur-de-lis along with text commemorating the anniversary. Left Upper Chest Birthday Ribbons For Class A Dress occasions, scouts will wear the ribbons they won during the Birthdays. The bars are arranged in year order and in rows of three. Out of Country Patch For scouts who have participated in a trip that has left the United States, they will receive this special blue and white patch to wear centered above the rank pocket. Right Upper Chest Summer Trip Ring Scouts who attend at least one summer trip will a circular red Paoli 1 patch with crossed axes. Like the Horseshoe ring, each trip has a corresponding segment patch that is added and worn around the central circle. The segments are uniform in size and shape but not in design and coloring thus giving each trip its own uniqueness. Senior Patch In addition to switching to white belts and changing the backing on the year pin, upon reaching the age of fourteen scouts must also add this small patch directly above the "Boy Scouts of America" stitched box and the right breast pocket. This is a dark tan patch with a lighter tan border and red lettering reading "Senior". Category:Uniform Category:Rank/POR